


Work of Art

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Paris (City), artist, work of art
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "Fu un attimo, il tempo di firmarlo e inserire la data che una folata di vento, che già da qualche ora scuoteva i rami degli alberi, strappò il ritratto dalle sue mani coinvolgendolo in una danza elegante che lo portò a terra, ai piedi dell’affascinante sconosciuto."Janet è una giovane artista parigina che, in una sera qualunque, affacciata alla finestra, nota tra la folla un uomo affascinante. Decide quindi di ritrarre i suoi lineamenti delicati e di riportarli sulla carta.





	Work of Art

** _• WORK OF ART •_ **

  
  


_Parigi, 1891_  
 

  
La Tour Eiffel splendeva luminosa contro il cielo terso di Parigi, il sole che lentamente spariva oltre l’orizzonte come una grande sfera infuocata.  
  
Janet era affacciata alla finestra del suo piccolo appartamento che dava su una piccola piazza. Aveva lavorato duramente per tanti anni per poterlo finalmente chiamare _casa_ e ora che era suo, quasi non ci credeva. I mobili erano, per la maggior parte, un generoso regalo di sua sorella, diventata una famosa cantante insieme al marito che la accompagnava sempre ai concerti con il suo amato violino. Solo i quadri erano suoi, dipinti da lei stessa con impegno e amore, con la sola intenzione di rendere quelle quattro mura più accoglienti e confortevoli.  
Ed era quello che faceva mentre osservava rapita il cielo tingersi di colori sempre più tendenti al nero della notte, mentre vedeva i parigini, vestiti nei loro abiti sontuosi, camminare per le strade distrattamente. La sua attenzione venne attirata da un gruppo di giovani chiassosi in un bistrot: probabilmente avevano esagerato con l’alcol. Erano in quattro, ma per la confusione che stavano facendo sarebbero potuti essere in venti, con le loro grida e gli schiamazzi. Solo uno era rimasto silenzioso e in disparte, come se non facesse parte della compagnia.  
Doveva avere circa la sua età, sui venticinque anni, indossava un paio di pantaloni scuri tenuti su dalle bretelle, e una camicia chiara che faceva risaltare la sua carnagione abbronzata. I capelli neri incorniciavano un volto pulito e luminoso, gli zigomi alti e le sopracciglia fini e aggrottate esprimevano fierezza e disgusto per il comportamento dei compagni.  
Era attraente, questo Janet poteva dirlo, e subito le formicolarono le mani dalla voglia di ritrarre quel volto così bello. Strappò via il paesaggio che stava disegnando, mettendolo da parte per un’altra volta, afferrò il carboncino e lo sfumino e si mise all’opera.  
Con i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore per la concentrazione, Janet partì dalle forme spigolose del volto, accentuando le ombre su quegli zigomi perfetti e su quella dolce fossetta che un istante prima si era creata sul suo mento quando si era concesso una risata. Disegnò il profilo delle labbra fini, l’arco di Cupido disteso in un sorriso malizioso, poi si dedicò al naso leggermente all’insù che gli donava quell’aria sbarazzina che contrastava con la luce seria nei suoi occhi. Non riusciva a coglierne il colore a causa della distanza e del riflesso delle luci della città nelle iridi, ma immaginò, nella sua mente, che fossero stati di un colore così scuro da fondersi con la pupilla. Le sopracciglia fini e perfette si aggiunsero al ritratto e stava per passare ai capelli quando lo sconosciuto, probabilmente sentendosi osservato, alzò gli occhi dal tavolo e li diresse verso di lei, affacciata alla finestra e intenta ad osservarlo. Janet arrossì all’istante non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono e sì, aveva ragione, i suoi occhi erano davvero più scuri del carbone. Lui le sorrise dolcemente e, come se lei non fosse mai esistita, tornò a dedicarsi ai suoi affari, perso nei suoi pensieri mentre osservava rapito la magnificenza della Torre Eiffel che, completamente illuminata, campeggiava sul panorama francese.  
Janet decise di continuare il suo ritratto, dedicandosi ai capelli mossi e scuri, delineando le ombre e le luci, i ciuffi ribelli che gli accarezzavano gli zigomi e quelli che gli cadevano spettinati sulla fronte.  
I quattro ragazzi se ne stavano andando quando lei completò il ritratto. Lo osservò: era il suo capolavoro, con le ombre ai punti giusti e i dettagli ben delineati. Era decisamente fiera di come fosse venuto ma doveva ammettere che l’originale era decisamente migliore di quel foglio di carta.  
Fu un attimo, il tempo di firmarlo e inserire la data che una folata di vento, che già da qualche ora scuoteva i rami degli alberi, strappò il ritratto dalle sue mani coinvolgendolo in una danza elegante che lo portò a terra, ai piedi dell’affascinante sconosciuto. Janet, col cuore in gola, lo vide raccogliere il foglio e osservarlo alla luce della luna con attenzione, come alla ricerca di qualcosa di imperfetto. Quando non lo trovò, rivolse ancora gli occhi alla sua finestra, e la trovò lì affacciata, intenta ad osservare ogni sua mossa. Le sorrise ancora e lei lo vide piegare il foglio e riporlo con cura nella tasca dei pantaloni. Le strizzò l’occhio in segno di intesa, poi si allontanò in compagnia degli altri, fischiettando un motivetto allegro e stonato.    
Janet lo avrebbe rivisto, ne era certa e, fino a quel giorno, avrebbe disegnato il suo volto per altre mille volte, per non dimenticare nulla di lui e dei pochi attimi in cui le loro vite si sono incrociate.

 

 


End file.
